Peregrine
by Zendaflame
Summary: And for that second their eyes met, the world around them seemed to evaporate...An Ichiruki tale :D Possible Oneshot, although that might change...


Notice(?): No, although it pains me to say it, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH or any of the characters. T-T They are all Tite Kubo-sensi's

Rating: T for language... :3 Sorry but it just wouldn't be fun without the swearing. :P

Preview (that really doesn't do it justice): There eyes met, and for a second the world and all of it's contense seemed to slip away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********

Ichigo was sitting in his room with Kiego and Mizuiro. And he couldn't have hated it more.

"WOWIE! Look'e that one!" Kiego mewed over a scantily clad girl in a swimsuit magazine he had picked up at the store. Well, 'picked up' is the wrong phrase of words, since Kiego is underage. The disgusting magazines had _found_ their way magically into Kiego's pocket, as he had put it. Ichigo shuddered at thinking about felony like that. _Damn Kiego._ He mentally growled to himself. He wasn't entirely sure how both Kiego AND Mizuiro had ended up in HIS room reading that trash. What he DID know is that it was annoying the hell out of him!

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_Iiiiiiiiiiichigoooooooo"Kiego whined over the phone, "I have something awesome to show you!~"_

"_Whatever it is Kiego, I'm sure it can wait till I'm done with my essay." Ichigo huffed into the phone. The last thing he needed now was a distraction._

"_Oh come on! It's just Mizuiro and me! Where's the love man~?" Kiego cried into the phone._

_Ichigo had a disgusted look on his face. Men weren't supposed to whine or cry like Kiego…but classifying Kiego as a guy…well bluntly saying it would make the entire male population look-_

"_We're coming over!!" Kiego cried into the phone._

"_Nwhu?" Ichigo said unintelligibly, being suddenly brought back from his thoughts. _

"_Ok! We'll be right over!"_

"_Hu-OH NO YOU DON'T-" There was a click on the other end of the receiver, telling Ichigo that his fears had come to light._

"_Damnit." He cursed mostly to himself._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Ichigo was so glad that his little sisters were off at a school event for the weekend. And his father wasn't due home for awhile. Ichigo wasn't sure he'd be able to handle the embarrassment his father or sisters would create if they walked in on him and his friends right now…

"OOOOH BABY!" Yelled Kiego.

"Wow, I'd like to date that one." Chimed in Mizuiro

"Look at that one's valley of the gods!" Kiego said, and proceeded to flail some more.

Page turn. That only produced more hoots and howls from the two idiots behind him.

Ichigo tried hard to resist the urge to repeatedly bang his head on the table and kill himself with a yogurt spoon. God he hated having weird friends.

Ichigo growled to himself and attempted once again to return to his essay.

In his work Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare masterfully creates an attracting story-

A strange noise was heard behind him as Kiego spazed over the current magazine-

Involving a boy and a girl from separate feuding fami-

"ICHIGO!! HOO BABY! YOU SHOULD GET A LOOK AT THIS GIRLS' HOT TIT-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP KIEGO!!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO FECKING WORK ON THIS STUPID PAPER?!" Ichigo yelled finally snapping. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO DISGUSING THINGS LIKE THIS!!! Why the hell are you here anyways?!"

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichigoooooooooooooooo~" Kiego whined, "Where's the brother love~"

A lampshade connected with Kiego's face.

"I SAID GET OUT!!!" Ichigo growled at his 'friends'.

Mizuiro just sat there holding the magazine not even looking up at the enraged Ichigo.

A sudden realization dawned on Kiego.

"Ichi~goooo! Don't be embarrassed!! If you just wanted to look at these magazines alone, you should have just said sooooo~"

"hu-WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouted Ichigo going a bright shade of red. "Why the hell would I want to do something disgusting like that?!!"

"Ohhhh~ Ichigo wants to become a man! I, Kiego, bare witness!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP KIEGO!!"

With that, Ichigo leapt off his chair and onto Kiego's back, pinning him to the floor face-down. Sitting on his back, Ichigo grabbed one of Kiego's flailing arms and wrenched it behind his back painfully. Kiego let out a howl of pain as he tried to dislocate Ichigo by flailing his other arm wildly about his back.

"You know Kiego-san, you really are dumb."

Kiego suddenly stopped flailing and stared at Mizuiro.

"Huwaaaaaaah?!" Kiego cried, resuming his flailing. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS SUDDEDN FORMALITY?!"

*Tump Tump tump tump BANG*

_Oh shit._

"..iiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIGOOOOOOOO~" came Isshin Kurosaki's voice as his large foot burst down Ichigo's bedroom door.

A very awkward silence passed between the four men. Isshin took in the whole scene: Mizuiro sitting on the floor, indulging himself in one of the naughty magazines, Ichigo on top of Kiego's back pinning him to the floor, and the tons of scattered, scantily clad magazines that littered Ichigo's floor.

_Oh HELL no!_

"ICHIGO!!! MY SON!!! YOU HAVE BECOME, *sob* A MAN!!!" Cried Isshin as he grabbed one of the magazines and dashed out of the room. "MITSUKI!! MY DARILING!! I HAVE PROOF HERE IN MY HANDS OF OUR SON BEICOMING A MAN!!"

"O-OY!! DAD!! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT!!!" Roared Ichigo scrambling up off the floor after his insane father. Lord knows what he'd do with that magazine…and if Karin or Yuzu saw it…god help him. His little sisters didn't need that kind of mental scaring.

"And that would be our cue to go." Said Mizuiro to no one in particular as he got up and gathered the magazines.

Ichigo flung himself down his stairs and found his dad hugging the giant poster of his mother.

"Mitsuki! Look how our wonderful son has grown!! He was even fighting one of his friends for it!" His father cried hugging the giant poster.

"Da-"

Just then the worst possible situation occurred. His father was holding up the magazine to his mother's deceased face, Karin and Yuzu came running into the house and bumped into Kiego and Mizuiro who had their arms full of the dirty magazines.

They went everywhere.

Ichigo felt like he was going to be sick.

His sister, Karin picked up one of the magazines and Yuzu looked at it.

"Paradise at the Beach, eh Ichi-nii…?" Said Karin…slowly looking up confused and slightly disgusted at her older brother.

Everyone was staring at him. His sisters. His friends. His father. And worst of all, the deceased face of his smiling mother.

"Oh my God," Ichigo choked out before he sprinted back up the stairs. He couldn't take it anymore! He rammed open his window to his room and he threw himself out the now opened window, out onto the roof; out to freedom. Gasping for breath, he lay back and covered his face with his hands. "Oh my God," he repeated. Sitting up, he peered over the edge of the roof and wondered if falling the two stories would succeed in killing him.

He looked over the roof tiling with his 'suicidal' thoughts and observed the traffic in front of his families clinic. It was late October, so it was slightly chilly. It was just cold enough for him to see his breath as he let out a long sigh. He sat perched up on the roof for awhile, watching people go about their daily lives in Karakura. A mother and child here, an old man there, a rushing business man over there and a speeding cab there. Everyone looked like they had somewhere to go…something to do. He let his mind wander, creating different situations for every pair of people.

_That woman over there, is going shopping for a big dinner she's having to celebrate her son's acceptance into the Univeristy._

_That man just lost his mother, or is making up with his wife…_

_That kid just got a puppy for his birthday…_

His eyes scaned the crowd. They rested on a particular individual.

_That girl…_

He watch a small black haired girl make her way through the crowd.

_She…_

Ichigo was surprised to find himself watching her rather closely. Her, a girl he'd never met or never will meet. Just walking plain as day and…

_She's out on a walk…_

Something inside Ichigo sparked as the wind picked up, blowing her raven colored locks into her face. Abruptly, she looked up.

Violet eyes met amber orbs.

Suddenly the world seemed to melt away.

The girl was a far distance away, but he could still see her eyes as clear as day.

Both stayed, neither daring to move, or break eye contact.

"ICHIGOOOO!!"

Ichigo let out a cry as his heart leapt into his throat. Suddenly he was being dragged back into his room by his father's hand, pulling on his foot.

Ichigo delivered a swift kick to the old man's face, and quickly looked back into the sea of people.

"She…she's gone." Ichigo said, and felt like something inside him cracked a little at the thought. There was no sign of the ebony haired girl. She had vanished, just like the October wind.

She had been walking no where in particular. Anywhere was better then home. Her 'brother' was the head of a large enterprise, one of the wealthiest in Karakrua in fact, and that was the last thing she needed to be reminded of. She just needed to get away, and to tear herself away from all the business meetings and policies that had bound her to the large Kuchiki estate. Her family name chained her to her predetermined fate. She would grow up, get a good education, and be married into another noble family with immense wealth. Knowing this, she only had a little time left to wander the world as a free spirit. Well, partially free that is. She was never truly free; not from her school, not from her name, not from her life, not from her fate. She was eternally bound to the predetermined path set out for her by her adopted ancestors.

Rukia had not always been a Kuchiki, she had been adopted into the family five years ago when her loving sister Hisana married Byakuya Kuchiki. Hisana was married off by their family, who was once a noble family, but was stripped of its noble title. Rukia and Hisana's family did not love them; in fact they used Lord Byakuya to their advantage. Marring off Hisana was more or less a plot to continue their post-noble fame and to gain wealth. Hisana however, was leagues ahead of their greedy family. Luckily for Hisana, she loved Byakuya very much; Rukia was sure she would not be so lucky when it came for her time. But it was this love for Byakuya that allowed her to convince Byakuya into adopting Rukia as a part of the Kuchiki family. Rukia was able to cast off her shameful noble name and replace it with an entirely new one, earning her the ability to cast off any connections from her greedy parents. Rukia was grateful, and always would be, but…she didn't know. After being adopted, she was told to follow all rules, no matter how small. She was forced to call Byakuya "Byakuya-niisama", in order for being adopted. These were the strict rules of being a Kuchiki, Hisana had told her. Lord Byakuya was strict, but he had a reason for all of it, and behind his hard face was a kind and loving man. Or so she was told anyways. Rukia had yet to see this man, other then when her sister was around him.

Rukia sighed, the cold October air nipping at her neck and cheeks. She had on a light scarf, and a small green hoodie that went down to her waste, and her favorite pair of blue jeans and of course her favorite shoes; Dc Martians. She wandered these streets many times before, when she had nowhere to go. She could get lost in thought here, and no one would bother her. She walked hands in her small hoodie pockets when suddenly the wind picked up and the cold air burned her cheeks and whipped her hair into her face.

She didn't know what made her do it, but she suddenly looked up and diagonally at a roof top across the street and down a corner.

There she saw something.

Or rather someone.

Their eyes had meet, and even from where she was standing, she could tell what color his eyes were.

Brown.

No.

Amber.

No…

Gold.

There was something…a…connection of sorts. Rukia herself didn't understand.

The whole world and its entire contents seemed to fade into black round this, person whom she'd never seen in her entire life…

They both stood unmoving.

Suddenly someone bumped into her.

"HEY watch where you're going, girl!" An irritated voice said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Rukia quickly apologized to the man walking away.

Her eyes whipped back to where the boy had been…and to her great disappointment, found no one.

Someone had bumped into her, and she had lost it. The wonderful warmth that had coursed through her veins at the sight of that strange boy…who was he? Rukia scrambled to get back into view but he wasn't there. Could he have been a figment of her imagination? Was she just crazy? That was always possible, she thought bitterly to herself, as she continued walking down the cold streets of Karakura alone.

OK!! So I'm not sure if this should be a oneshot or not...I kinda have a few senteces written for another chapter....

Also the name of this is dedicated to a Ronda Larson song called Peregrine which I HIGHLY suggest you listen too while reading this or just listen to if you even REMOTELY like the flute. It's truely an amazing song which inspired this interaction which I wrote about. ....Is it alright to tell people that? (Looks to Ichigo)

Ichigo: Huh...? Hell I dunno.

Zenda: -____-' some help you are, buddy. ANYHOW! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! T-T I will give out free cookies! Candy! Ichigo pledges to Rukia!

Ichigo: O-oy!

Zenda: Shut up Ichigo. A) You have no more free will HA HA HA, B) We all KNOW you like it... :3


End file.
